Load bearing articles, such as backpacks, are used by individuals of all ages and in all manner of situations, from students carrying school supplies, to hikers carrying camping supplies, to soldiers carrying tactical equipment. Backpacks increase the amount of weight that can be comfortably handled by the operator by shifting the weight of the load from the hands and arms to the shoulders, with the added benefit of freeing up the arms in the process. Improvements upon the basic backpack design include, among other things, displacement of weight from the shoulders to the hips through a variety of systems and devices.
The ability to quickly remove one's backpack can be of critical importance in certain situations. Specifically, in combat situations, the ability to quickly free one's self from the encumbrances of a heavy pack can mean the difference between life and death. Common backpacks and rucksacks come equipped with a variety of attachment mechanisms to maintain the pack's attachment to the operator's body. Larger and more complicated backpack systems provide a greater total carrying capacity, however they are also of limited use in situations where speed of removal is important. Further, should an operator decide to lighten his load, the pack must be removed entirely so that a determination may be made as to which items should remain and which should not.
As a result, until the present invention there has remained a need in the art for a quick-release weight distribution device, system, and method, which permits the carrying of a shoulder-borne or other load component, yet also provides the ability to quickly release all or a portion of the load at a moment's notice, even under high-stress conditions.